Be my Valentine
by Haruka-Hyuuga
Summary: Today is Valentines Day. Kiba wants to be more than just a teammate to the Hyuuga heiress. Kiba and Hinata oneshot.


Summary: Today is Valentines Day. Kiba wants to be more than just a teammate to the Hyuuga heiress. Kiba and Hinata one-shot.

A/n: Since there had been no suggestions on which pairing I should use, I chose KibaHina. If anyone wants me to write another pairing, please send a review. I'll only write it if I think it's a nice pairing. No weird pairings like SasuNaru (I don't write yaoi) ShikaIno or SakuGaara etc. If you don't like the pairing I chose, no flames please, just don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Neji would be all over me by now…

Be My Valentine

The sun lit up the room, causing the figure on the bed to stir. Turning to avoid the sun light, he failed and decided to wake up. He swung his feet off the bed and stretched, yawning as he did so, showing fangs. His companion barked, beside his feet, a 'good-morning' in a language only his master understands.

Kiba washed up and dressed before checking the date on the calendar.

_Valentine Day_

His eyes opened wide, "Today already?" he shouted.

Running downstairs, he gave Akamaru his breakfast and grabbed some toast and milk for himself. Within minuets, they were done.

Snatching up his coat, he ran outside, his trusty companion trailing closely behind him.

_**-Ino's Flower shop-**_

_Ring _

Ino smiled "Welcome to- ," she dropped her smile, now surprised, "Eh, Kiba?"

A few seconds later, she recovered from her shock.

"I never thought you liked anyone. So who's the special girl?" she smirked while walking towards him.

"I'm not telling you Ino, everyone knows that you're the biggest gossiper in the village," Kiba said glancing sideways at her while examining a Hydrangea.

"You give that flower to someone when you want to apologize or thank them for their kindness," Ino said, with a smile, ignoring the last comment.

"Um, thanx I guess," Kiba said putting it away.

"Do you have anything, um…more…romantic?" Kiba said, with a blush.

"Well there's the Gardenia which means 'I love you in secret'," Ino said, picking up a small, white flower, "It's good for leaving hints,"

"There's Lily-Of-The-Valley which means purity and sweetness," A branch of tiny white bell like flowers in her hand this time.

"Or if you want to go for the obvious, you can pick the red rose, the all time favorite," she smiled, waving the rose side to side.

"Um I'll take Gardenia and Lily-of-the-valley," Kiba said, now standing up, "How much are they?"

"They're for Hinata aren't they?" Ino asked, with her back facing him

"H-how did you know?"

"She's about the only female you are close to, with exception of Haruka and your family," Ino replied, "White is her favorite color too,"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So you won't have to pay me anything Kiba, Hinata's a good friend of mine," Ino,

"T-thanx Ino" Kiba said, surprised, he recovered then smiled, "I owe you one."

Ino smiled and handed the bunch of flowers, wrapped in white semi see through paper with tiny blue flowers, to Kiba. She explained that she also put a card in it that he could write on.

He left the shop with another _ring _and headed to the Hyuuga Mansion

_**-Outside Hinata's Bedroom Window-**_

Kiba and Akamaru had snuck in, avoiding all the Hyuuga guards. He was lucky the guards didn't use their Byakugan because they needed to save chakra.

"Looks like she isn't in the room," Kiba said, sniffing the air, "Let's put this on her desk before she comes back."

"Arf!" Akamaru agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata slid the door open and stepped into her room.

Sighing, she slid the door shut and walked to the middle of the room, just beside her bed.

Sitting on it, she sighed for the second time.

A shower sounds nice but her body won't cooperate. It refused to move. So instead, she looked to the direction of her bathroom door.

Something caught the corner of her eye.

"F-flowers? On my desk?" a confused Hinata walked towards it.

There was a note:

_I love you in secret, my winter snowflake_

There wasn't a name, but she thinks she already knew who it was from. She just wasn't sure.

**_-At The Konoha Gates-_**

She hurried to her team as they set off. Their mission was to collect a rare flower for Tsunade, for healing purposes.

_**-A Few hours later-**_

Hinata drifted off to her own thoughts as they were jumping from tree to tree. It was going to be noon soon and she knew that Shino (the team leader for this mission) would call for a stop for lunch break soon.

Her thoughts drifted off to Kiba. She found out something strange from him. She noticed that Kiba always blushed a little when she made physical contact. Like last time…

_Flashback_

"_Kiba, look over here! I think I found the flower!" said Hinata and grabbed Kiba's hand, attempting to drag him to where the flower is. _

_She paused when Kiba didn't move. She turned around to ask what the problem was._

_But then, she noticed something… Kiba was blushing! _

_End Flashback_

She giggled at the thought and stole a glance in Kiba's direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Later in the Night-**_

They sat around the campfire, just finished their meal. The night was dark and silent, the only light source came from the fire, the stars and the moon.

Shino got up and muttered a goodnight, saying something about needing his strength for tomorrow. Kiba and Hinata sat around the fire, both of them feeling that it's too early to sleep.

"So, um, how is your Valentines day? Did you get any flowers?" Kiba asked awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

"Yea, but he didn't write his name…who do you think it is Kiba?" Hinata asked innocently.

Hinata was going to force the answer out of him, no matter what. She had talked to Shino about this earlier and he said Kiba was the only one who knew her secret admirer (besides him). So Hinata decided that it's easier to force it out of the dog lover instead of the other forever silent teammate.

"U-um…I….I ….don't know?" Kiba answered, already sweating from nervousness.

_Why is she asking me? It seems like she knew it was me and wanted to make me admit it._

"Kiba, you're lying," Hinata said and sighed, deactivating her Byakugan (Byakugan can tell what a person is thinking. It could also tell if the person is lying).

"N-no I'm not!" Kiba shuttered, being stubborn as usual.

**-A few seconds silence with Hinata staring at Kiba with her head cocked on to one side-**

"Fine I admit it Hinata, I was the one who sent you the flowers," Kiba admitted defeat.

(Gasp) "So I was right, you **were** the one."

**-Another awkward silence-**

"Hinata, I …I just want you to know that I love you... would you be my valentine?"

"Yes." Hinata said almost immediately and blushed, "Kiba, a few days ago, I've gotten over Naruto and I've been thinking about you a lot. It was only until just now that I realized that….

….I love you too."

Kiba handed Hinata a rose. She delicately held it in her hands. The she looked down on the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"Happy Valentines day, my winter snowflake," He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Surprised, she glanced up, innocent looking in the moonlight.

Then she smiled, "Happy Valentines day…..Kiba-kun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigh. This one took me a long time to make. In the part where I wrote "There was a note", I had writer's block and had to stay until three in the morning to write it.

I originally wanted to put a flashback of Naruto admitting that he didn't like her.

Review please. Oh and check my fic(s) statues, fic(s) coming up and A/n for stories. It explains why stories are late, when the next chapter is coming up, and sometimes apologies for when my stories are late.


End file.
